Bella's Secret
by twilightershay16
Summary: We all thought Bella was an innocent little human. It turns out we were all wrong. What happens when Bella runs into the Cullens 120 years after they left her. You'll have to read to find out. *Set after New Moon*
1. Prologue

Prologue

I knew I would see them again one day, but I never imagined they would find out who I was. Or more specifically what I was.


	2. Bella's Family

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 years old physically, but I'm actually 139. How am I this old you ask. Well I'm actually not human and am a part of a race of people long forgotten by humans. However, by no means are extinct. My race is called the Primordial Guardians. We are the protectors of the earth and keeper of all things mythical. But anyways back to my life. My kind has mates; our other halves so to speak. I found mine 120 years ago but he left. His name was Edward Cullen and he tore my heart to shreds.

He left me in the forest crying after saying that he never loved me. You want to know what the funny part is; he's a damn vampire. I got my heart broken by vampire and I'll never get over it. Enough with the heavy, sappy, heartbroken shit. Right now I'm in Italy with my family. My family consists of my mum, dad, 5 brothers, and yes my daughter *his daughter*. My brothers are Carter (22), Jordan (21), Jason *Jace* (18- my twin), Percy (18- also my twin), and Seth (17). My daughter is physically 18 and I love her to death. Unfortunately we haven't had a lot of time together because our dumb ass lives.


	3. Why me?

"Bella wake up. Hellooo wake up." Said some foggy voice.

"Noooooo I wanna sleep leave me alone", I said groggily.

The voice stopped and I was almost back to sleep when a bucket of water was poured on my head. I shot out of bed screaming like a damn banshee.

"What the hell you asshole" Jace just laughed like the idiot he was until he saw my face. He ran out like I had a gun on him I got out of bed grumbling.

After my shower I got dressed and went downstairs to find everyone eating breakfast.

"Here ma I saved you some food," Renessme said handing me a plate of pancakes and bacon. Once I was done eating, I left the house in my brand new blood red BMW M6 Convertible. The car is my baby and I love it. I pulled up at Sicily Heart high school and almost crashed into another car. Why did I almost crash my car because when I looked up I looked directly into the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen.

When he looked at me, it felt like my heart cracked into a million pieces. It was only made worse when a strawberry blonde walked up and kissed him. The girl was none other my hoarish cousin Tanya Denali. I hated her with a passion and this only made it worse. The whole time Edward only stood there looking at me with shocked and heartbroken? Expression. When his family came over and looked in my direction there eyes went so big I thought they would fall out. When they started coming towards me I drove out of the parking lot so fast I thought the damn tires came off. The only thing I could do when I got home was cry and think "why me?"


	4. Questions?

As soon as I woke up I was forced to answer questions from everyone. They wanted to know who the guy was, why I ran, why I was crying, etc,etc. I finally had enough of their yelling and screamed for them to shut up.

"Now ask one at a time before I loose it," I said irritably

"Who was that guy?" asked Jordan

"That was Edward Cullen"

Jace, Percy, Renessme, and my parents gasped while Jordan asked he was. See the only people that knew who he was were Percy, Jace, Renessme, and my Parents.

"Edward Cullen is Renessme's father," I told my brother

"Wait," said Carter "is this the ass that left you alone and crying in the goddamn forest!" when he finished his voice was pitched in a scream

"Um yea" I replied

"I'm going to kill him." My brothers said simultaneously

"No you can't do that," I yelled

"Why not?" Seth yelled

He had been so quiet that I'd forgotten he was there. I showed them the intricate markings on my forearms that showed Edward was my mate. I usually hid them so my brothers were all shocked into silence; well all of them except Jordan.

"If he's your mate than why the hell was he letting Tanya eat his damn face off," he yelled

He realized his mistake when I flinched and mom hit him. "Sorry" he muttered "but it's true". I couldn't say anything because I knew he was right. I looked at Renessme then because she had been silent this whole time.

"Nessie are you okay?" I questioned

"Not really" she shrugged "Is it bad that I want to meet him but at the same time smack the hell out of him?"

"Not really" I answered, "he is your father"

"And no it's not wrong that you want to kick his ass" added Percy "He hurt your mom, it's to be expected"

"Can I call Jake?" she asked

I nodded because there wasn't really anything I could do to stop her from calling him. You see Jacob is a wolf/shape shifter and he imprinted on my daughter the moment she was born. I might have tried to kill him when I woke up and found out but eh what are you gonna do. Imprinting means, you find your mate and unfortunately, my daughter found hers when she wasn't even a minute old. I couldn't really be angry because Jake protected her and treated her as she should be treated so I accepted it. I did not notice that I had zoned out my mom was shaking me so I paid more attention to what she was saying.

"What are you going to do about Edward and the Cullen's sweetie?" my mom asked

"I have no idea," I told her seriously

I didn't answer any more questions and just went through my normal motions for the day. I went to bed hoping that I could take whatever the next day would bring.

**Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far; glad you love the story. I've got more surprises and twists so stay tuned. Seriously keep reading.**


	5. Meeting again

When I woke up the next I was afraid of what was going to happen. I got up and showered as slowly as possible. I also ate so slow you'd think I was a snail. I was hoping to prolong having to go to school today.

"Bells I know you don't want to see him but you have to go to school today." Percy told me

"I know," I said, "but I can at least prolong it."

I got up and went to my car about to head to school when Renessme ran out.

"Mom! Can I get a ride to school?" she asked

"Sure Ness get in."

We didn't say anything on the way to school, but I could hear her thoughts. She was just as nervous as I was about seeing Edward, but she didn't know how to react to him. I pulled over about 5 minutes away from the school and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nessie what's bothering you?" I asked her

"I don't know what to do or say when we see him." She answered

"Do what feels right to you." I told her, "Do what you want to do."

"Thanks mom." She said

I started the car back up and finished our drive to the school. We weren't even out of the car before the Cullen's and Tanya had surrounded us. Nessie looked at me and I nodded for her to get out of the car. When I got out I was immediately mobbed by Alice, Emmet, Jasper, & Rosalie. I stiffened and my eyes turned bluish-green.

"Let go of me." I said coldly

They all looked at me in shock like I'd done something wrong. Tanya smirked at me and glared at Ness.

"Go in the building." I told Renessme

"But mom,"

'Go-in-the-building." I told her again

She walked into the building but stopped and came back. Before I could speak she slapped Edward and kneed him then punched Tanya.

"Now, I'll go in," she said walking away

"I'm so proud," I said wiping fake tears

"She said mom. That's your daughter?" Rosalie choked out

"Yes, she is my daughter." I said

"Yea the little demon child," Tanya said

" I should've killed you 120 years ago bitch." I said

Tanya let out an animalistic screech and attacked me. I simply waved my hand and she was stuck to the ground with fire burning around her. My eyes were burning a bright, terrifying blue-green and they all backed away from me.

"If you ever say another word about my daughter I'll make you wish you were never born." I said

They all looked at ma fearfully and I walked into the building to go to class.

Renessme looked at me "Why do you looked pissed?"

"I may have to kill Tanya." I said


	6. Fight & Introductions

The rest of the day went by slowly and I wanted to scream. By lunch all of my brothers had heard about what happened. They kept asking us different questions like; what happened, what are you going to do, why'd you slap him. Before we could answer Tanya walked up behind me and yanked my hair. "You bitch!" I yelled I turned around and started punching her in the face repeatedly. Everyone in the cafeteria was chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight." She pulled out her knife (φονιάς) that she stole from her mom (my aunt) and tried to slap me. I jumped out of the way and kicked the knife out of her hand. I kicked her in the stomach and forced her to the ground with a hand around her neck. My brothers were finally able to pull me off of her just as the principle came in. Tanya had bruises all of her and my shirt was ripped and I was bleeding from where I let her cut me.

"What happened here?" asked Principle Byers asked

"She tried to kill me," Tanya yelled in her nasally voice

"From the looks of it Ms. Denali you were trying to kill her," Mrs. Byers said, "and she was defending herself."

I smirked at her when Mrs. Byers got her phone out to call the police. When the police and ambulance arrived my cut had already been stitched up by my uncle and I was fine. Tanya on the other hand was sporting a huge black eye and bruises all over her body. Edward was Renessme and I talk when Jake got there and realization showed on his face. He'd been looking at us so much I'm surprised he didn't realize she was his daughter hours ago. He started walking toward us but a police officer got there first. I'd already told them what happened so I didn't know what they wanted.

"Ma'am we need to know if you want to press charges against Ms. Denali," he told me

"No, I don't want to." I said, "Besides she's done worse."

The cop nodded and walked away. As soon as he was gone Alice was in front of me.

"Will you and your family come over for dinner with us?" she asked

I looked at my brothers and daughter and they nodded.

"Sure," I said

Once the police left we followed the Cullen's and Tanya to their house. It hurt to think that Tanya was with them but it was true. As soon as I opened the car door Emmet picked me up and ran me in the house. I could see my brothers struggling with the urge to knock the hell out of him.

"Could you put me down Em?" I asked

"Sure," he said sitting me on the couch

My family came and sat next to and around me. Nessie was on one side with Jake next to her and Jace & Perce were on my left. Seth, Jordan, And Carter were sitting on the floor in front of me. Nobody said anything so I knew we were waiting for Esme & Carlisle. We all just watched each other; well they watched each other and Tanya and I glared at each other. About twenty minutes later I heard wheels turning on the gravel outside, signaling that they were back. When they came in and saw me they froze then broke out into grins. I frowned in confusion and listened to their thoughts.

"_I can't believe it my daughters back." Esme thought_

"_She's alive and she's here. I have my daughter back." Carlisle thought excitedly _

This confused me even more because I didn't expect that. Once they sat down the questions started.

"How are you alive?" asked Emmet

"Who are these people?" asked Edward

"What are your powers?" asked Jasper

"How do you know Tanya?" Rosalie asked

Tanya froze up while I answered the questions.

"I'm alive because I was never human. These _people_ as you put it are my brothers and daughter. I'll tell you my powers later and Tanya's my cousin unfortunately." I said

"What are your names & yours to because I don't think that was your whole name." Jasper said

"My name is Isabella Marie Regina Antwanet Swan Jackson." I said

"Perseus Orion Andrew Swan Jackson." Said Percy

"Carter Anthony Evan Swan Jackson." Said Crter

"Jason Arion Barrette Swan Jackson." Said Jace

"Jordan Everett Andrew Swan Jackson." Said Jordan

"Seth Dakota Damien Swan Jackson." Said Seth

"Renessme Carlie Swan Jackson Black." Said Renessme "Daughter of Isabella Jackson & Edward Cullen." She said his name with disgust and mine with pride and happiness.

"Jacob Emmanuel Black." Said Jake

Everyone stared at me and Renessme in shock eyes going from one of us to the other. Edward finally got his voice and whispered "How?"

I rolled my eyes "When two people get together they…"

"No I know how it happens but vampires can't have children." He said

"The men can," I told him He sat there in shock and looked at Nessie in wonder.

"Wait," said Jasper, "Why do you & Tanya hate each other?"

"Well…," I said

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm so good. The next chapter will be up soon. You'll never guess why they hate each other. I want you to guess why in your reviews. It'll be so epic.**


	7. Backstory

"You know Tanya and I are cousins. The only thing is she's older. When I was born I found out why everyone hated her fairly quickly. For starters she was a slut, she hated everyone from the moment she met them."

"I don't get it," said Jasper, "You talk like you know everyone that hated her."

"I do." I told him

"How?" he asked

"Your kinds aren't the only things out there. My kind are called Primordial Guardians; were the protectors of the earth and all things mythical." I told him

"Humana have forgotten about our kind, but if you looked in books dated back far enough you would find us. _She,"_ Carter said pointing at Tanya, "Is one of us."

"We live forever," said Jace, "Unless were killed & only our kind can kill each other. The first time that's ever been imagined was over 600 years ago and now again with Bells and Tanya." He spit her name out in disgust

"We have an infinte amount of powers and we can copy any ones."

"Now you know why I know every one who hates her." I said, "They're all my family and still alive." I finished

"Okay, but why does everyone hate her." Asked Rosalie

"Well I'll tell you since I'm the oldest." Said Carter, "When Tanya's father first gave her back to our Aunt she was 14. She was fucking awful then and still is. We found out that she'd already slept with over 100 guys and she first had sex when she 12." Esme put a hand over her mouth in shock. "She purposely burned down half of my mom's house and crashed & burned all of the cars. She'd put Jordan in a full body cast when he was 6 for asking if she could help him. She was evil when we met her and it's only gotten worse. She got kicked out when we found out she had killed a family of 6. There was a mother, father, and four kids." Everyone of the Cullen's gasped while Tanya glared at Carter. They all looked at me wanting to know why I hated her.

"Well I hate her for a lot of reasons," I said, "You know that Kate and Irina are her real sisters." They nodded, "Well they're my actual cousins; while Tanya is only related because of my Aunt, her mom." They nodded in understanding, " You know how Irina died a while after you left and Kate wouldn't talk to her before," they nodded, "Well she killed Irina because she'd found her mate and she hadn't. Kate had also found her mate but he was human, so Tanya drugged him. His name is Garret and while he tried to fight her off he couldn't and she raped him." Rosalie gasped and had tears in her eyes that would never fall. I understood why she felt that way because I did as well. Emmet held her down so she wouldn't attack Tanya as she was glaring at him. "Garret is with Kate now and he's one of us but none of us had actually seen Tanya until yesterday." I told them

"Now the real reason I hate her is because of what she did to me." I said, "When I was little I had a twin sister. On Percy, Jason, Emily, & I's fifth birthday Emily and I were raped." The Cullens all gasped and Edward had a murderous look on his face. "The man that raped us was actually a distant uncle. Perce and Jace were chained to the floor and forced to watch; my cousin was also there. He got her too." My voice cracked and tears streamed down my face. "He killed my sister. I'll never forget that day because he told me he'd come back for me before he left. My parents hid me in Greece and he didn't know where I was. He didn't know until she found him and told him," I said pointing at Tanya, "He came and raped me again. At this time I was 13 and I ended up pregnant." My face and eyes were red by this point. "I had Emilia 6 days before my birthday. When I was sixteen I was England with her when he found me again because of her. Emilia was only 2 but she looked like a six year old because we age faster. He kidnapped her. I tried to kill Tanya and would have succeeded if some animal hadn't of pulled me off. A couple days after searching for her we got a video in the mail that showed him raping and k-killing her." I choked on the word kill. "I was dead so to speak for months and I went after him; gave him the most painful death possible. My parents sent me to Forks and dad came with while mom stayed here." I said, "Anyway after you left I found out I was pregnant with Renessme but Tanya also found out. She found me and stabbed me in my stomach in my sleep. I almost lost her because of that. If you look at her back there's a long knife cut there that I gave her. Those are the reasons why I hate her."

By the time I was finished everyone was glaring at Tanya; even the ones who already knew. Edward looked absolutely and I thought he was going to kill Tanya. I was right; all of the guys had to hold him down as he tried to get to Tanya.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER AND MY MATE!" he shouted furious

My brothers and I looked at him shocked as did Jacob and Renessme. Tanya cringed but said, "Get over her, you could have me and we could have kids."

"I HATE YOU," he yelled. "I'VE NEVER WANTED YOU. WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT YOU NOW!" he shouted

Everyone looked shocked because they had never seen him so angry. Tanya flinched back and then glared at me and Ness. "This is all your fault." She yelled lunging at us. I jumped up and met her mid-way; throwing her back into the wall. This time no one tried to stop me as I beat the fuck out of her. I threw her out the window and jumped out after her. I created a circle of fire around us so no one but my family-and Rosalie if she wanted- could get through. Rosalie came through right when I was about to attack. "You should have never went near my daughters bitch." I snarled Then we both attacked her; ripping her to pieces and burning her body.

Everyone but my family and Edward looked at us shock as the fire died down.

"So," said Rose smiling at me, "wanna finish talking?"

I nodded and we walked back in the house grinning.


	8. Answers

Everyone was looking back and forth between Rose and I. They were wondering why we were suddenly being friendly toward one another. We all went back into the hose after the window I'd broken was fixed.

"Why are you two suddenly friends?" Emmet asked

"Well now I know what Tanya did to other people. I'd already hated her so this just gave me a reason and chance to kill her. And besides that I never had anything against Bella just her lifestyle choice." Rose said

Everyone just stared at us in shock until Carlisle and Jasper started asking questions again/

"What are all of your powers?" asked Carlisle

"How many powers do you have?" asked Jasper

"Tell us more about your kind." Said Carlisle

"How long have your kind been around?" asked Jasper

"How come I've never met one of your kind?" asked Carlisle

"Woah woah, one at a time," said Carter "We'll answer each question."

I started listing off my powers first.

"I have powers over all of the elements; earth, air, fire, and water. I can control minds, erase memories or minds completely, control light, darkness, emotions and I'm one of the keepers of light. I have ….."

"Okay how about we just say our main powers so we aren't here all day." Seth said

"Okay well we all have the same powers except for a few." Carter said "My main power is over electricity."

"Mine is the power of my voice. If I sing in a certain way I can control anyone, weaken them in battle, or strengthen someone in battle." I said

"My power is over all things water literally," said Percy "I can control oceans, sea's, lakes, rivers, etc."

"My power is over the sky," said Seth "I control lightning, thunder, clouds, etc."

"I have the power over minds,' said Jordan

"I have the power over fire." Said Jace "Oh and Bell's control over the elements is her second special talent." He finished looking at me

"How do you have so many powers?" Emmet asked

"We were the first born of our kind," said Carter "It's only natural." He finished

"As for how long we've been around; the answer is forever." I said

"Oh…my…god" they said simultaneously

We just laughed and told them we'd see them tomorrow before leaving.


	9. An important read Sorry

**Sorry I haven't updated my computer is on the fritz and I need to get to another one. I'll update as soon as possible and thanks for all of the reviews. **


	10. An: Sorry

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating. My computer just started working again and I've had to deal with school. Thanks for reading and for the comments. I'm posting right after this. Please tell me if you want anything special in this. I will give one spoiler though. Tanya's gonna come baaaack. (evil smile) mwahhaah**


	11. Wierd mornings, decisions, & arguments

**Hey guys, I'm back. Again sorry for my lack if posting. I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen. Why can't I? Unfortunately, Edward belongs to Bella and Stephanie Myer.**

The next day started completely weird. First, I was totally confused on what to do about Edward. I mean I know I still loved him but I had to think about Nessie. Even if she is married and an adult, it would still affect her. Yesterday it seemed like Edward still loved me and cared but if that's the case why did he let Tanya kiss him. Gods I'm so confused and talking to myself. I mean who does that. I'm completely losing it I mean… wait wasn't I saying my day was weird. Man I get distracted easy. Okay, when I walked out of my room this morning Seth was in the hallway singing Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend". Now, I don't have anything against the guy, his music is okay but imagine seeing your little brother dancing in his boxers to Bieber, and he's 17. I worry about Seth but not as much as I worry about Jordan. There were two different girls coming out of his room this morning. Keep in mind the fact that no one knows who they are. I think you already know we argued this morning.

"Who the hell were they?" I asked Jordan standing in his doorway

"They" he said "were my morning warm-up."

"Gods you're disgusting," I muttered

"I'm disgusting cause I like sex?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"No. You're disgusting because you can't keep your dick in your pants. I thought you would've learned after what happened with Cassie but I guess not." I said angrily

"Hey it's not my fault she killed herself. She…" he started

"Yes it is." I yelled " If you had left her alone she would still be here, but you'll realize how awful you are when you finally fall in love and she doesn't want you." I said walking out

When I got downstairs, my mom raised an eyebrow at me chuckling softly.

"You think it went through his thick skull this time?" I asked

"I doubt it." She said, "I hope it did but I doubt it. What are you gonna do about Edward?" she asked

"I don't know. I still love him but I don't if I can be with him just yet and then there's the whole Tanya situation." I answered

"Yes, your brothers told me what happened."

"Mom I feel like she's not actually dead for some reason."

"I feel the same. You might not have burned her fast enough." She told me

"Yeah …. Well I'll see you later mom. I've got school," I muttered

"Okay bye sweetie."

"Bye"

When I got outside, I noticed everyone had already gone and there was still 30 minutes until school started. I decided to ride my lime green R & D BMW K1600GTL (motorcycle_ pic on profile) to school. I loved riding it because of how fast I was able to go. When I got to school I immediately knew something was wrong because Carter, Jordan, Jace, Percy, Seth, & Jake were all glaring at Emmet, Edward, and Jasper. (Carter & Jordan are seniors pretending to be 18, while Jace, Percy, Seth, Jake, Nessie & I were pretending to be juniors)

"What is going on?" I asked getting in between everyone

"He" Emmet said pointing at Jordan "came in here like he owned the place and told us to stay away from you."

"So" Jordan said, "She's my sister and I'm trying to protect her."

"Jor…" I said

"No" he said, "They should know. When you all left, she was a mess. If she wasn't pregnant with Ness she probably would've tried suicide again like when Emi died." He said glaring at them as if he was about to murder them.

"We didn't want to leave" Alice said sobbing tearlessly "Edwa…."

"You still left!" Renessme yelled "And why would you listen to him" she said glaring venomously at Edward

"That's enough!" I yelled "People are starting to stare." I said looking at the crowd gathering around us "We will talk about this later at home" I said to everyone (my family and the Cullen's)

"But..." they all tried to say

"Home" I growled my eyes flashing

As you can see, my day was already going bad. Let's hope it doesn't get worse.


	12. The talk

**Srry I have'nt been updating. My computers been acting crazy and I've had school sorry. I hope you like the story and I regret to inform you that I don't –sob- don't own Twilight. Why is the world so cruel? Sobbing**

**Enjoy the story.**

The rest of my day sucked. I was kicked out of Biology for yelling at some dumb blond chick, there was a test that I've taken about a million times, and I was just in a pissed mood. When the bell finally rung I had to go to the Cullen's house with my family to see what the hell was wrong with all of them.

When we got inside, I just stared at them, stared, and stared until …

"Oh my god mom stop. You're creeping me out." Renessme begged

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" I yelled

They all started yelling at once.

"He came in yelling at us like …" Emmet

"They're fucking pieces of …" Jordan

"He's a disgusting …" Rose

"Okay stop." I yelled. "One at a time. Emmet you will go first."

"Okay. We were sitting in our cars waiting for you and Renessme to show up when he

stormed over." He said pointing at Jordan. "He told us to stay away from you and Renessme or he would kick our asses."

"Emmet being the idiot that he is got out of the car." Rose said, "He started yelling that we could do whatever we wanted and that Jordan wouldn't do shit. That is when Emmet punched him."

"Fucker didn't even flinch." Emmet muttered

"I didn't flinch cause you hit like a fucking baby. Anyway, after he hit me I punched him in his jaw. You obviously know how that went."

I nodded because I did. Emmet's jaw looked like it was the wrong place. It was probably broken.

"I told him not to touch me and then Nessie got in it."

"I told him that I didn't want to see any of them." Nessie said. "Edward –fucking prick- got angry and said I needed to give him a chance. I said I didn't and that he could go to hell. I also told him that if he wanted things to be different then he never should have left. He said I didn't understand and tried to hug me. I punched him in the stomach and threw him against his stupid Volvo. Then everyone started yelling and you showed up extra pissed." She finished

I took a deep breath. "First of all, you never should have said anything to them." I told Jordan

"But I was…"

"I know you were only trying top protect us but you should've done it when we were all alone." I told him. "Emmet you should have never gotten out of the car or hit him. You only got hurt because of it. Renessme…" I trailed off "Why?"

"I don't like them and he tried to tell me what do. Only you can do that." She said

"What about me?" Jake asked

"Only you can do that." She repeated ignoring Jake

"Okay Edward you should leave her alone because honestly she doesn't like you and I can't take all of this. If she ever does start to like you then that's that but until then stop. Okay?" He did nothing. "Okay?" he nodded "Renessme you shouldn't have hit him or thrown him."

"But…"

"No you could have just told him to leave you alone and left it at that. You won't be leaving the house for a month." She nodded

"Aye wait a minute. She's an adult and married to me." Jake saif

"And be lucky I let her marry you. She's frozen at 18 and unless you want to be dead at 18 I suggest you shut up." He nodded afraid.

"As for the rest of you just learn how to get along or ignore each other for the rest of the year." I said

"I don't have a problem with them." Jace said "I'll talk to everyone but Edward."

The rest of my family nodded.

"I guess we can get along." Emmet said. "You got a good right hook man." He told Jordan

"Thanks you too. I just can't feel it because of the whole …"

"I know."

Well that was all settled but Edward kept looking at me and Renessme kept glaring at him.

"Okay you two come outside with me."

They're heads snapped up and they kept sitting there.

"Now." I growled

They both shot up and ran outside. I walked outside and told them to get in the car.

They got in and Edawrd tried to get in the driver's side (it was his Volvo). I took the keys and made him get in the back. I drove to my house and went inside to wait for them. They came in and Renessme sat in rocking chair while Edward sat on the couch.

"Okay what is wrong with the two of you. Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked Edward who looked down. "And why do you keep glaring at him?" I asked Renessme

**Ha ha cliff hanger. I love them. Srry for not updating for so long Don't hate me. If you have any ideas let me know. I might put them in the story. Thanks for reading and giving me reviews.**


	13. Apologies

**Sorry for not updating. Been extremely busy. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for the reviews.**

I looked back and forth at the two of them waiting for an answer.

"Ahem. I asked you both a question." I growled

"I hate him." Renesemee said simply. Edward flinched.

"Why?" I asked

"He left you **ALONE **in a **FUCKING FOREST AND PREGANT. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE HIM."** She Yelled

"Ok is there anything else?" I asked

"Yes. Now he's back and acting like he cares about us and he can tell me what to do." She said. She then turned to him. "I say you can go straight to fucking hell." She growled fuming. There flames flickering all around her body.

"Renessme sit down and calm yourself." I said. "Now you." I said coldly to Edward

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

"Really that's all you have to say." Renessme and I said simultaneously

"Let me finish." He said. We remained quiet. "I'm sorry but I left for your own good." I scoffed. "I did. After Jasper attacked you I started to think. I already knew we were putting you in harms way by being around you. When Jasper attacked you I realized we needed to go. I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I left because I wanted to protect you. And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Oh don't you dare try to turn this around and make it my fault. I didn't know I was pregnant until I was taken to the hospital for being sick after you left me in a forest." I growled

"And you left to protect her. Really, mom's stronger than you." Renessme said

"I didn't know that then. And I did leave to protect her. I believed I was too dangerous, my whole family was. I promise you both I was trying to protect you. Had I known about Renessme I would've stayed." He said

Renessme and I knew he was telling the truth because of a gift we both had. We could tell whether a person was lieing or not; like Maggie a friend of ours.

"Ok." I said. "If you're telling the truth then explain Tanya."

"She's been living with us for a couple of years. She always pursued me and I always turned her down. She kissed me that day because she saw you. I never have had any feeling s for Tanya and I never will." Edward finished

I collapsed onto the couch exhausted.

"Ok. I believe you but that doesn't make a difference. I still love you but what you did…you're going to have to earn my trust back."

He nodded and looked at Renessme. "Look, I don't like you. I think you're a complete and utter dumb ass, but I see that you're telling the truth. So … I'll give you a chance, but if you hurt either me or my mom. I can promise you that you will die." Renessme said

"Nessie!" I yelled

"What?! You know it's true!"

"Eh yeah you're right."

We both looked at Edward and he was smiling so wide I thought his face would split.

"Is he okay ma?"

"I don't know." I told her

Suddenly ha grabbed us both in a hug and squeezed us while saying thank you over and over. I looked at Nessie and she was smiling. She might be angry with him but she did want her farther, I felt like things were finally starting to look up. Man was I wrong.


	14. She's baaack

**I'm so so so so sorry. Please don't hate me for not updating. My computers been down, I've had family issues and then I have 3 different papers for school. I won't be able to update a lot but I'll try. Once again Sorry and I don't own Twilight.**

_1 month later_

It's been one wonderful month since the Cullen's have been back in my life. I've been blissfully happy and Renessme's getting to know Edward. It's nice to see them getting along now; though she still gives him odd looks sometimes. Actually everyone is getting along with Cullens. Jordan, Seth, and Percy help Emmet play pranks on everyone, while Carter and Jace talk about the different wars they were in with Jasper. Rose and I have surprisingly gotten closer.

All of these things are the reason I think some stupid shit is going to happen and ruin everything. Of course I just had to be right. We were all enjoying our day and baseball in the field. I suddenly got a strange sense of dejavu and looked up to see three vampires coming into the field. This would've been fine but the problem was they had red eyes and one of them was ….. guess who

**Tanya**

****"Oh my god" Alice said

"What the fuck?" came from Rose

"I'm not seeing this shit." Emmet said

"How the hell….?" Came from Jasper

"Motherfucker." Came from all of my brothers

"The bitch is alive." Renessmee said

"How the fuck did you survive? Hell, why did you survive? Damn it." I said

"Fucking hell." Edward said

"Oh did you guys miss me?" The bitch said

That was when I let my rage consume me and lunged at her.

"Woah sis." Percy said grabbing me and holding me back

"Let me go." Nessie and I snarled simultaneously

"We can't kill her yet and you know that." Percy hissed in my hear

"I fucking hate when your right." I growled "Now let me go."

Once I was free we all looked at Tanya.

"Now, lets have a talk."

**Hahaha Cliffhanger. Sorry for doing this but it had to be done.**


End file.
